Current network communication technologies include various approaches to network security. For example, in many networks, user devices are assigned security keys (also referred to as cipher keys) for encrypting and decrypting messages communicated over the network. However, such technologies often include various deficiencies. For instance, assigning security keys to user devices often involves a third device (e.g., a key management system) to assign the security keys, which can introduce security risks and increase operational complexity within the network.